Hunter Killer
"Hunter Killer" is the third mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes on the role of Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, as he and his squad infiltrate a Russian Oscar II-class SSGN and launch the boat's cruise missiles against their own fleet. Later, the player and other team members make their escape from the submarine on Zodiac watercraft as the launched missiles begin to bombard the area, before escaping in a CH-46 Sea Knight. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *SEAL Leader Gameplay The level begins with Frost, Sandman and their team of Deltas, swimming through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There they rendezvous with a team of SEALs and continue toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with mines and the player is instructed to navigate around them using a mine imaging sonar device. After successfully passing through the minefield, the team then plant charges on an enemy submarine. The charges detonate and the submarine is forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman enter through the sub's access hatch and fight their way up to the bridge. The two of them breach the room, killing all the sailors within and their captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the Russian's missiles against their own fleet. Frost and Sandman board Zodiac watercraft that the SEALs have put in place, and make their escape as the battle for New York Harbor rages around them. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan. Video Walkthrough MMKgz40TkTw Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 w/ Red Dot Sight and Suppressor 256px-USP.png|USP .45 (Modern Warfare 2 variant) Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments: Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Weapon striker large.png|Striker Weapon aa12 large.png|AA-12 Weapon p99 large.png|P99 Intel thumb|300px|right 6. Once inside the submarine, be on the lookout for a room that includes a few bunk beds. Walk to the last one, then look in the corner for the intel. 7. On the second floor of the submarine, the intel is in the fuel tank room located just before breaching the missile control room. All of the enemies in this room have laser targeting on their guns so it is hard to miss. Get up on the scaffolding to grab the intel. Gallery Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay2.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay3.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay4.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay5.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay7.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay6.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay8.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay9.png Mw3-Hunterkiller-Gameplay10.png Mw3Hunterkiller.jpg Transcript Achievements/Trophies Wet Work (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Hunter Killer" on any difficulty. The Big Apple (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *The New World Trade Center Buildings (Including the ) can be seen in the skyline. **The Freedom Tower looks different in the trailers than it does in the game. *The Statue of Liberty is visible in the level, in the distance, surprisingly intact despite the chaos of the battle. *In the submarine, on the bunk bed, there is a magazine called "Gossip and Lies", which has a picture of General Shepherd, titled "Shepherd in Trouble". *If the player stays on top of the submarine too long, a Hind will come and kill them. *There is a gas tanker in the tunnel that says Schoefield and Condry, a reference to the Sledgehammer Games employees. *At the end of level in the Zodiac assault boat two USMC CH-46 Sea Knight helicopters will extract Metal, but the subtitles say Chinook Pilot and not Sea Knight Pilot. *Similarly, the briefing cinematic subtitles refer to the fighter jet pilots as "F-22 Pilot" despite showing F-15 Eagles. *The MP5 given to the player is suppressed, while the USP .45 is not. This is similar to "Crew Expendable" in Call of Duty 4. *In the tunnel there is graffiti that says "Sledgehammer", a reference to Sledgehammer Games. *Oddly, when the level is ending and Sandman says they should leave, only Truck is seen, yet only Grinch responds. *G18 was only used by the Russian Submarine Commander. *This is the last mission to take place on American soil. *When being rammed by the Russian PT Boat near the sinking [[U.S.S. Nimitz|USS Nimitz]], the player must destroy the Russian Mines on Russian PT Boat as soon as possible, otherwise, the player will be late to catch up with Truck's Zodiac and the mission will be failed. *In this mission, player cannot take shortcut even player already recognize the route and player's intention to catch up with Truck's zodiac otherwise player will receive note that player must keep up with friendlies zodiac. Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Delta Force